bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chase The Devil
A voice on a loudspeaker boomed out a welcome to the new students. "Welcome, new students, to the Shinigami Academy! You are now part of a proud tradition a unique school dedicated to building the stealth forces and the 13 Court Guard Squads of the future. Apply yourselves diligently to your studies and uphold the honor of our school." Daisuke were directed to the building where they would choose their extra courses. Extra courses could be chosen and taken after the regular day. The modified schedules would be handed out to the students after their first class. A student didn't have to take any extra courses but they could take a maximum of 8 extra courses. The extra courses that could be taken were math, science, Soul Society history, reiatsu control, a physical fitness program, a zanpakuto meditation seminar, extra zanjutsu, extra hoho, extra hakuda, extra kido, healing, and a course that taught you how to use the four fighting arts together in battle called Practical Combat. Daisuke chose reiatsu control, the zanpakuto meditation seminar, extra zanjutsu, extra kido , extra hakuda, healing , and Practical Combat. Atsuya chose the physical fitness program, reiatsu control, extra zanjutsu, extra hakuda, and Practical Combat. Kimikio chose Soul Society history, reiatsu control, the zanpakuto meditation seminar, extra kido, healing, and Practical Combat. "Jeez, Daisuke, you really packed your schedule full," Atsuya said, looking at the classes Daisuke chose. "Yeah, yeah whatever," Daisuke grumbled.Him wasn't paying much attention to Atsuya. "Since extra classes are taken by both the regular and advanced class, we might get some classes together," Kimiko observed. "We're all doing the reiatsu control and Practical Combat. Daisuke and I both chose the zanpakuto meditation seminar, extra kido, and healing. Daisuke and Atsuya, you two chose extra zanjutsu and extra hakuda together. Atsuya and I didn't choose any classes together that Daisuke isn't taking." "I can't believe you figured all that out in such a short time," Atsuya said, impressed. "You'd be able to do that kind of stuff too if you had half the brain that I do," Kimiko teased. Atsuya was about to start yelling at Kimiko when an announcement was made for the freshmen to go to the advanced class or the regular class rooms. Advanced class… "Good morning, freshmen! some of you already know me my name is Sayuri Megumi. I am pleased to inform you that your exam scores were the highest. In other words, welcome to the advanced class. Congratulations! Of course, this means that expectations are higher for you, as well! You must train hard and strive to not only serve your future division, but to excel in each of your various pursues!" the teacher went on and on and on… The advanced class seemed to be arranged from highest test scores to the lowest.,Daisuke was in the fifth. Atsuya was near the middle of the room, and so was other student. Regular Class… "Just because you're not in the advanced class doesn't mean you have any less chance of excelling. In the end, what matters is hard work. If you train as hard as they do, you will eventually be better and more skilled than them," this teacher prattled on and on just as much as Sayuri… Kimiko wasn't paying much attention, though. She was wrapped up in her own thoughts. Stupid Atsuya… '''I' should be in the advanced class, not him! I'm not envious of Daisuke, though… His abilities far exceed my own… I heard he got the fifth highest score in his class!'' First Classes Daisuke glanced at his schedule. It was a Monday… which meant his first class was hoho. Daisuke was glad his first class was hoho. He was good with shunpo,. Not to mention he had a splitting headache that had randomly appeared overnight, so Daisuke didn't want it to worsen through extreme embarrassment or the crashing of wooden swords/fists. At least he wouldn't embarrass himself during kido until the next day. Daisuke walked into the large hoho building. It was one large room with a benches attached to all of the walls. Daisuke walked over to Atsuya, who was already warming up. "Hey," Atsuya grunted as he struggled through pushups. Daisuke shook his head and sighed, "Atsuya, warm up your leg muscles. You don't need to warm up your arms in this class. Use your head." Atsuya muttered something unintelligible and tried (and failed miserably) to do the splits. Daisuke did a few warm-ups of his own then he sat on the bench as he waited for the hoho instructor to arrive. After about five minutes, the instructor walked in. The instructor was a kind white haired man named Kazuma Nikaido. He was lanky with incredible shunpo. The instructor taught them the basics of rudimentary shunpo (which took about an hour) and took them into the courtyard to attempt to use it. The first thing Atsuya tried to do once they had gotten outside was attempt to imitate a more advanced shunpo Sensei had shown them… and ended up flat on his face. Daisuke smirked at Atsuya's ridiculous landing position. Trust Atsuya to attempt things far beyond his power level. For the lesson, the students were playing a game called "Chase the Devil". Unfortunately, Daisuke was paired with Atsuya, much to their dismay. Atsuya had the worst shunpo in the class and wasn't in the mood to be shown up by Daisuke. Daisuke had been hoping to get a decent workout—with Sensei. After a little while Nikaido had noticed Daisuke's boredom and obvious dominance over Atsuya, so he called out, "Yagami! Come be partners with me! Atsuya! Join up with other 2 students for a threesome!" All four involved looked surprised, but they followed the Sensei's orders without question. All except Atsuya, and the others students immediately began to use comical flash steps in an attempt to catch one another. They had to stop, angle their feet to where they wanted to go, then gather up what spirit energy they had to make uncontrolled dashes at one another. They were barely faster than regular sprinting. Daisuke watched for about thirty seconds before snickering at them. He then turned to begin his own game with the Sensei. Daisuke was tested to the limits with his Chase the Devil with the teacher. He had to twist his body in fantastic ways to avoid the teacher's extremely fast shunpo. Sensei didn't tap lightly, either. He literally hit Daisuke whenever he had the chance. If I could do this even once a month my hoho will improve profoundly, Daisuke thought as he received yet another bruise. After about an hour, Sensei called to his students it was time to stop and take a break. All the students immediately collapsed where they stood. Daisuke included. After ten minutes' break, Sensei made them do exercises to improve flexibility and stamina. Daisuke didn't mind since they were fairly easy for him. Atsuya's mood worsened as he began to do torturous exercises he thought were pointless and strained his muscles to their limits. Meanwhile, Nikaido was contemplating Daisuke's extraordinary performance. It had been almost 100 years since he had been evenly matched with a freshman. Said freshman was doing difficult exercises flawlessly, exercises seventh year students were still struggling with. Nikaido contemplated the possibilities, then began changing his plans for the next lesson. After about fifty minutes of torturing the freshmen, Nikaido commanded, "Stop. That's enough. Relax. I'll call you back in a little while." Several groaning students stood up and began hobbling into the shade. Once in said shade, they would promptly collapse to give their aching bodies a rest. Nikaido called the freshmen back after five minutes. The students dragged themselves, moaning in pain, back to Nikaido. Daisuke was the only one who wasn't limping or in pain. "We're going to practice more shunpo now." Everyone except Daisuke groaned. "We're going to do a tag-team Chase the Devil until the end of class. I've chosen the best freshman in the class-" Apprehensive murmurs broke out among the students. "-to be alone while all the rest of you will team up against him. You will attempt to tag him while he attempts to tag all of you. If he tags all of you, or if one of you tags him, the game is over. Daisuke Yagami, come here!" Impressed whispering swept through the assembled students. Daisuke shrugged indifferently and stood by the Sensei. Atsuya, meanwhile, was barely managing to contain his rage. "Good luck to all of you. Begin!" Daisuke knew they had approximately 55 minutes until the end of class. He decided to drag the training session out as long as he could so he wouldn't appear too much like a prodigy (although he had already made himself to be abnormal when he had sparred with Sensei). He had done a head count at the beginning of class and there were roughly fifty students total. So about a student per minute, Daisuke mused while dodging ten students who charged at him all at once. I'll go for those with the worst hoho first. I've already proven myself to be abnormally talented. Half an hour later, Daisuke had already tagged 33 students. Nikaido was regarding Daisuke with interest while Atsuya was openly glaring at him from the sidelines. Daisuke ended the exercise ten minutes early to allow the other freshmen time to recover before their next class. All the students were panting heavily. Daisuke had just run in circles around the students the entire time and wasn't out of breath at all. He was a expert of shunpo. While the freshmen were recovering, Nikaido approached Daisuke, who was sitting in a tree. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Nikaido asked. He glanced around at the exhausted freshmen and added, "In private?" Daisuke nodded, jumped from the tree, and followed Sensei to a more distant grove of trees, far enough to not be overheard, but close enough so that Sensei could keep an eye on the freshmen. "So, what did you want?" Daisuke inquired warily. "You did excellent in class today and I just want to ask you a few questions, that's all." "…Fine. So, what do you want to know?" "Where and from whom did you learn shunpo? I haven't seen a freshman use shunpo like that in over a century," Nikaido was intent on learning the freshman's origins. Daisuke fidgeted nervously. Daisuke then hastily replied, "I had a Shinigami friend who save my life in the human world. he taught me some zanjutsu and hoho." Nikaido frowned. He had sensed Daisuke's hesitation but continued his interrogation. "Where did you live?" "South Rukongai, District 78th," Daisuke promptly replied. "How long have you been living here?" Nikaido pressed. Daisuke paused, then answered, "I dunno, maybe weeks? I haven't kept count!" Daisuke held his breath, hoping he had said the right thing. "One more question. Who taught you?" Nikaido queried. He wasn't the least bit suspicious with Daisuke's last answer. Souls usually do not keep track of time in the Soul Society, and physical appearances give no clue as to a soul's age. " Nikaido paused, then murmured, "You may go." Daisuke sighed with relief and ran back to the other students. Nikaido watched him go with suspicious eyes. Yagami was hiding something, and he wanted to know what. Meanwhile, Daisuke was trying to talk to an unresponsive Atsuya. "Hellooooo? Is anyone there? Atsuya, will you talk to me?" Daisuke inquired while waving his hands in front of Atsuya's face. He had noticed Atsuya's terrible attitude during class and was hoping it had abated. Atsuya gave Daisuke a glare and turned away. Apparently his bad mood isn't gone, Daisuke sighed inwardly. Aloud he growled, "What is your problem? You've been in a bad mood since the beginning of class. Why are you so angry?" Atsuya whirled around and hissed, "You're my problem! Why didn't you tell me you were that freaking good? I knew you were ok with hakuda when you defeated those thugs back in Rukongai, but this is ridiculous! How can you be so good at things that are so impossible to expert?" He stalked away, muttering curses to himself. Looks like someone's jealous, Daisuke thought. He wasn't all that surprised with Atsuya's behavior. Oh, joy, Daisuke growled. Daisuke was in the lunchroom, attempting to not show any signs of the annoyance he was feeling. Daisuke was relieved and finished his lunch in peace. He was thoroughly enjoying the relative silence. As he neared the zanjutsu building, however, his peace was shattered and his mood took a turn for the worse. He knew he would crush the other students and make himself stand out again. Toning down his strength just wasn't his style. Next Story Zanjutsu & suspicions